


Mizpah

by sassafras06



Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [40]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Ghost Ash Lynx, Light Angst, soulmate au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06
Summary: Mizpah. Noun. The deep emotional bond between people, especially those separated by distance or death."Ah!" Eiji jolted awake, grabbing the not-very-legal-at-all gun he kept under his pillow and pointing it at the source of the noise.And dropped it to the ground out of shock, the gun making a heavy clatter.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116308
Kudos: 17





	Mizpah

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D

It still hurt. Why did he feel as though half of him was ripped away, leaving only a gaping, bleeding hole and the memories they shared? 

He knew that he was just feeling mizpah and that they did not know each other for long, but it was like they were lifelong friends. Like they were soulmates. 

He knew that having a soulmate was not real. Soulmates were a fantasy to add to the drama of Valentine's Day. Speaking of Valentine's Day... 

Eiji groaned, rubbing at his face tiredly. He needed more sleep. He closed the book he was "reading," turned off his lamp, and got up from his chair. He walked and practically fell onto the bed, not bothering to change his clothes. 

"...ji," a whisper. He shifted, but did not wake up.

"...iji," louder, this time. He groaned, turning over in an attempt to block out the noise.

"EIJI!" the voice was next to his ear, but still sounded far away. 

"Ah!" Eiji jolted awake, grabbing the not-very-legal-at-all gun he kept under his pillow and pointing it at the source of the noise.

And dropped it to the ground out of shock, the gun making a heavy clatter. He dropped to the ground, wonder and fear in his eyes as he gazed at a ghost. More specifically, the ghost of Ash. 

"A-Ash?" he murmured, tears starting to spill out of his eyes. "Is that you? Or am I going crazy?" 

The glowing apparition smiled, tearing up. "Mata atta ne."


End file.
